When a receipt paper printer is tested, one roll of receipt paper after another is fed through the printer (and printed) to test printer life. Throughout testing, these printers require consistent monitoring by a technician to detect and remedy failure conditions, such as paper jams, which are caused during the continuous feed of receipt paper. This monitoring is necessary because when paper jams occur, due to such issues as misalignment and overflow from the used paper bin, and/or excessive size of the paper roll on the paper take-up reel, the printer continues to print or attempt to print as if there was no issue. Damage to the printer platen or clutch can result if the printer continues to print or attempt to print during jam or any other error conditions. These jams must be discovered via the above mentioned technician monitoring because the printer has no way to determine that a jam has occurred.
There is, therefore, a need for a printer testing system that does not require constant monitoring by a printer-testing technician in order to detect unnecessary failure conditions, such as paper jams.